interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Cake
English Etymology From ; akin to Danish , Dutch , German , Swedish Icelandic , and Norwegian . Pronunciation * , , * * * Noun # A rich, sweet dessert food, typically made of flour, sugar and eggs and baked in an oven. # A block of any of various dense materials. #* A '''cake' of soap.'' # A trivially easy task or responsibility; from a piece of cake. # money Usage notes * In British usage, a is distinct from a ; the former is generally hard but becomes soft when stale, whereas the latter is generally soft but becomes hard when stale. Derived terms * a piece of cake * ague-cake * angel cake * angel food cake * ash-cake * ashcake * baked in the cake * Banbury cake * barm cake * Battenburg cake * batter-cake * battercake * beefcake * birthday cake * bridecake * bundt cake * cake bar * cake-bread * cake-eater * cake-fumbler * cakehole * cake-house * cakelet * cake-meal * cake mix * cake of soap * cake saffron * cake slice * cake tin * cake-urchin * cakes and ale * cakes and cheese * cakewalk * cakewalker * caking * caky * carcake * carrot cake * cattle-cake * cheesecake * cherry cake * chocolate cake * chocolate fudge cake * chocolate sponge cake * Christmas cake * coffee cake * coffeecake * corn-cake * cotton-cake * cream cake * cupcake * devil’s food cake * Dundee cake * Eccles cake * every cake has its fellow * every cake has its make * every cake has its mate * fairy cake * fish cake * fishcake * flannel cake * friedcake * fruitcake * fudge cake * go like hot cakes * griddle-cake * have one’s cake and eat it * haver-cake * heart-cake * hoecake * Johnny cake * johnny cake * journey-cake * king cake * knead-cake * Land of Cakes * lardy cake * layer cake * linseed cake * Madeira cake * marble cake * nutcake * oatcake * oilcake * one’s cake is dough * Pan-Cake * pancake * parliament-cake * pat-a-cake * patty-cake * plum-cake * pomfret-cake * Pontefract cake * pound cake * queencake * rape-cake * rice cake * rock cake * rose-cake * rout-cake * saffron cake * salt-cake * seed-cake * seedcake * sell like hot cakes * Shawnee cake * sheet cake * shortcake * simnel cake * singing cake * soul-cake * spice-cake * sponge cake * take the cake * teacake * tharf-cake * the icing on the cake * the national cake * tipsy cake * Twelfth-cake * Twelfth-night cake * upside-down cake * Victorian sponge cake * wedding cake * yellowcake See also * biscuit * Black Forest gâteau * brownie * bun * cruller * crumpet * dessert * donut * doughnut * éclair * flapjack * frangipane * gâteau * gugelhupf * jumbal * koeksister * kruller * kuchen * kugelhopf * kugelhupf * ladyfinger * lamington * Linzertorte * madeleine * muffin * parkin * pastry * patisserie * petit four * pie * pikelet * pudding * rum baba * Sally Lunn * scone * sponge * Swiss roll * tart * torte * Victoria sponge * yumyum Synonyms * gâteau * block * see piece of cake Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: , * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: πέμμα *: Modern: (toúrta), (kéik) * Guaraní: mbujape he'ẽ * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , , * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: , pasticcino * Japanese: * Korean: (菓子), , * Latin: * Luhya: * Macedonian: , * Mapudungun: kochü kofke * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old Norse: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Quechua: peqachu * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: breacag , aran milis , bonnach , bannag * Serbian: * Slovak: , * Spanish: bizcocho , , pastel , ponqué , pudín , queque , tarta , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Taos: kèke’éna * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 塊狀物, 块状物 (kuài zhuàng wù) * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Hungarian: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: sabonete * : gwastell , gwastelloù , gwestell * : kuko (2) * : עוגה (uga) * : kue tart Verb # Coat (something) with a crust of solid material. #* His shoes are '''caked' with mud.'' Synonyms * crust, encrust Translations * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: , * Macedonian: Anagrams * * akçe Category:1000 English basic words Category:Desserts Category:Foods ---- Fijian Adverb cake # up .]] Category:Fijian adverbs ---- French Etymology From English cake. Pronunciation * Noun # fruitcake (containing rum). # quick bread (a smallish loaf-shaped baked good which may be sweet like an English cake or salty and with bits of meat. See insert). ar:cake zh-min-nan:cake de:cake el:cake es:cake fa:cake fr:cake gl:cake ko:cake hy:cake io:cake id:cake it:cake kk:cake sw:cake lo:cake lt:cake hu:cake ml:cake my:cake nl:cake ja:cake no:cake pl:cake pt:cake ru:cake simple:cake fi:cake sv:cake ta:cake te:cake th:cake tr:cake uk:cake vi:cake zh:cake